Providing motor diagnostic functions in connection with electronically commutated motors has previously been achieved utilizing diagnostic circuits having a diagnostic output for each motor phase. Voltage levels established at these outputs are delivered to respective A/D inputs of a microcontroller or other processor for conversion and analysis. There is a need for a motor system and method for providing diagnostic feedback and phase voltage level feedback with less outputs so as to reduce the number of A/D channels required for analysis.